


Et l'instant fatal et farouche - le dernier souffle de ta bouche

by Caidy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: French, M/M, Optimistic Ending, Poetry, but kinda, i repeat SPOILERS, if it's a thing, inspired by Cas lying like a french lady, kinda angst, more Castiel's view than sastiel actually, olganne kennie zillman, spoilers season 10, stupide title, the sastiel is light in this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel va crever et le sait, l'admet, l'accepte, en tire presque un certain soulagement. Il se fait à l'idée de manquer une fois de plus des adieux décents à Dean, d'avoir rater l'éducation façon Team Free Will d'Hannah, mais le vrai regret qu'il a reste Sam. C'est toujours Sam, à la fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et l'instant fatal et farouche - le dernier souffle de ta bouche

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Ce truc sort tout juste de ma page Word, donc n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler s'il y a des fautes. Spoilers pour la dernière saison. Pseudo Sastiel. La poétesse est fictive, déjà mentionnée dans "Nos verres sont vides" (endverse). Merci à toutes/tous ceux qui ont lu mes récentes élucubrations. Quel courage vous avez.

Est-ce que c’est comme ça que ça doit se terminer. Dans une chambre de motel semblable à celles où il avait pris l’habitude de visiter les Winchesters, décor triste et neutre à l’odeur de sueur humaine et de nourriture rance – foyer pour les démunis et les âmes en peine, foyer pour les créatures comme lui, désormais. Castiel ne saurait même plus se définir. Il ne se sent plus ange depuis si longtemps qu’il a cessé de s’en inquiéter, et sa part d’humanité lui semble encore trop ténue, trop fragile pour mériter son titre. Il a fait tant de mal à ces êtres de chairs et d’émotions qu’il préfère ne rien s’approprier, pas même un nom, rien. Ça lui paraitrait prétentieux. Peut-être injuste, cruel. Il peut admettre qu’il est beaucoup de choses, mais pas la cruauté n’a jamais fait partie de ses défauts.

Mais Castiel _est_ , c’est un fait. Probablement pas pour des millénaires, pas des années, seulement des mois à tousser l’air tiède de sa gorge irritée, muqueuses comme du papier de verre, poumons comme chargés de plomb, estomac en vrac. Il ne peut rien avaler et il a la sensation de mourir de faim, du creux immense dans ses tripes et dans sa tête. Toutes ces choses, là, au dehors – Hannah, Sam, _Dean_ – tout ça lui semble un peu loin. Il a une difficulté ridicule à se concentrer, se trouve incapable de réfléchir à un seul problème simple sans avoir à lutter contre ces coups dans sa boite crânienne. Quelque part, il est accablé pour Sam, endeuillé de Dean, inquiet et agacé par Hannah, mais il lui est presque impossible de se détacher de la brûlure dans son corps. Il peut deviner les contours érodés de la Grâce de Théo. Chaque angle, chaque courbe.

Elle crie, griffe. Veut se frayer un chemin jusqu’à son cœur et en dévorer les valves tremblotantes, et tant que Castiel se débattra avec elle, la créature fera ses dents sur les organes qu’elle trouvera – foie, rein, œsophage, il pourrait les nommer à chaque vague de douleur lancinante. Elle va le manger tout entier et il en rirait si ça ne relancerait pas sa toux. Hannah le prendrait pour un fou, mais qu’importe. Quel intérêt d’être mourant s’il ne peut même pas en tirer le bénéfice de l’indulgence : mais c’est un ange, et les anges sont dépassés par si peu. Sam comprendrait, lui. Sam a toujours compris. Mais Castiel ne peut se résoudre à s’assoir à ses côtés. Il préfère être absent qu’inutile, aussi égoïste juge-t-il ses propres pensées, aussi douloureuse soit l’idée de laisser le chasseur seul avec sa rancœur et son chagrin.

Dean lui manque, mais il sait d’instinct qu’il ne reverra pas son compagnon d’armes, son frère de cœur. Il aurait aimé, ne serait-ce que pour lui offrir enfin un _adieu_ approprié, décent, complet, le remercier encore et lui faire promettre de ne rien faire de stupide ou impulsif. Castiel devra mourir sans lui cette fois. Castiel devra mourir par lui-même, allongé sur le lit défait de cette chambre de motel qui lui donne la nausée et près de cet ange qui a trop peur pour tenter de penser autrement. Il aurait aimé faire comprendre à Hannah la beauté de l’humanité, sa délicatesse, sa force, la puissance miraculeuse du libre arbitre, comment tout est plus simple et plus compliqué à chaque décision qu’on prend soi-même, etc. Il aurait aimé dire à Sam – _mais voilà, c’est trop tard maintenant, ça ne compte plus_.

-A la fin, il ne reste que des regrets, murmure Castiel au silence de la chambre.

La phrase le fait sourire, sans raison, et quelques vers d’un poème lui reviennent lointainement. Ça doit être quelque chose qu’il a lu il y a longtemps, ou bien entendu des lèvres de quelqu’un d’autre, ou peut-être était-ce une autre vie, un autre univers. Il pense se souvenir que la poétesse s’appeler O. K. Zillman – Olganne Kennie, quelque chose d’étrange, d’éphémère, de flottant. Elle avait une plume délicieuse, comme trempée dans l’encre de sa propre âme. Il se redresse sur le lit, ajuste les plis de son peignoir et ferme les yeux, tête appuyée contre le mur froid et dur.

-Et à l’instant fatal et farouche – le dernier souffle de ta bouche, récite-il à voix haute. Se muera lentement en un murmure d’éternité.

La quinte de toux le saisit par surprise, et il se penche en avant, plaque sa main moite sur ses lèvres et sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quand sa respiration se calme finalement, il est épuisé, vidé, prêt à accueillir n’importe quel soulagement. Il voudrait seulement que ça s’arrête. Quelque part, il a fait ses adieux à sa propre existence, a renoncé à Dean, a choisi de laisser Hannah choisir son chemin, et Sam. Ce n’est que Sam, à la fin, qui tord son esprit et l’afflige de regrets incommensurables. Sam qui l’empêche de dormir plus que la souffrance elle-même, à croire que les deux opèrent ensemble. Sam brûle son corps comme la Grâce volée, érafle ses dernières forces et se loge entre ses côtes.

_Sam_ , il pense, et il croit qu’un mot comme _amour_ est faible, vain. L’amour est fait pour les gens qui ont le temps, et lui n’en a plus. _Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore_ , disent-ils. _Quel ramassis de conneries_ , dirait Dean. Castiel amorce un sourire, essuie ses joues humides et inspire, lentement. L’espoir est un animal vicieux, l’espoir se moque bien de savoir si lui veut crever en paix ou pas. Un instant, il reste appuyé contre le mur, indécis, puis sa main tâtonne près de sa cuisse et reconnait la forme de son téléphone. Le bout de ses doigts hésite encore sur les lettres blanches, sur l’icône vert clair, sur la possibilité impossible et pourtant il _veut_. Il devra se le pardonner un jour mais ce soir il veut, et il ne mourra pas avant de savoir s’il est le seul à jouer ce jeu où tout le monde perd.

Les vers se dessinent dans le flou de sa mémoire, et il récite, patiemment – ce soir, il a tout le temps dont il a besoin.

-Ami – n’exprime aucune peur, ne témoigne d’aucune crainte. La mort prendra pour toi le visage d’un être aimé.

Castiel lève le téléphone à hauteur de son visage, effleure du pouce l’écran lumineux et écoute le tintement des sonneries vides transcender le silence de la chambre.


End file.
